Sarah's Story
by MiaAnimeWriter
Summary: A little girl, wrenched from her old life, her only hope is the promise of new adventures in Hoenn. Blah blah blah, I got bored, decided to submit something I started a while ago.. here it is, Read and Review, please.


Sarah's Story! (A temporary title, 'cause I couldn't think of anything..)

* * *

Okay, is you read either of the other stories I've posted here, then I'm sorry, I'm not dead, I just forgot about this website.. Then Nanowrimo hit and.. wow, thats some crazy writing stuff. But I do plan to finish Lilly and Cody eventually, I just haven't gotten around to the next chapter yet.. (Yes.. I'm aware that its been forty million years since I posted chapter five.. But anyway, this is just a random thing I felt like starting... and will potentially continue whenever I get in that childish, peppy mood. So yeah, MiaAnimeWriter is alive.. just a little bit spacey. But this is the tale of Sarah, and her families move from Kanto to Hoenn, and the start of her life, as journey, fascination, and Pokemon await her in Hoenn.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, duh, or anything related to it. Though this story plot is mine!

* * *

Chapter one: Moving

"Do we have to move, mom? Really, I mean this place was great, and we have only been here for a few months, we didn't even give it a chance! Shouldn't we at least be here for a year before we pack up again? I think so, and so does Koja! See?" The girl of ten hoisted a Meowth in front of her mothers face, who just blinked as the scratch cat yawned, opened a pair of sleepy green eyes, and blinked dubiously at her.

"Look, Sarah, we don't have any control over this, we have to go. Your father has a new job in Hoenn, and we have to move there, end of discussion, now get a move on and start packing!" Sarah's mother walked from the room shaking her head.

"Jeez, Koja, you aren't much help..." Sarah grumbled as she sat the Meowth on the bed that sat in her nearly empty bedroom. This packing process had been going on for three days now, this was the third time her family had moved this year. With a sigh Sarah dropped to her knees on the rug, pulling back her bright crimson hair with a rubber band as she began putting stuffed animals in one of the empty boxes that sat on the floor.

"Stupid Hoenn, who wants to go there anyways..."Sarah grumbled as she did the work, putting each box aside as she filled it. Koja the Meowth rolled over and gave a sleepy "Meow...th" As reassurance before dropping back to sleep.

From beneath her, down stairs, Sarah heard her mother calling her name. She sounded urgent. "Tell me to get to packing then start yelling at me..." The child grumbled as she stood up and walked down the stairs, into the kitchen where her mother stood by the phone.

"I've got some pretty exciting news for you, Sarah..." Her mother spoke nonchalantly, leaning against the counter, one hand resting in her apron pocket as she watched her daughter walk down the stairs. "Something that might change your mind about moving to Hoenn." She held a slip of paper in her other hand, waving it about as she spoke.

"I don't care what it is, I still don't want to move." Sarah turned her back on her mother, crossing her arms over her chest, aware that she was being baited. The ten year olds curiosity got the best of her and she shot a look over her shoulder at her mother. "Still, what's the news?"

Sarah's mother smiled inwardly, knowing that she had hooked her daughter with the promise of good news. "Well, if you don't want to know..." She laughed slightly at the widening of Sarah's eyes. "Alright, I'll tell you. When we get to Hoenn it looks like we will be living in a town that has a laboratory that houses pokemon. See, this lab is accredited to give out licenses to certain young people, young people who might want to go on a particular journey..." Sarah's mother made a show of examining her fingernails, attempting to look nonchalant. "With certain Pokemon."

"You mean..." Sarah paused, staring at her mother in amazement. "You mean you're going to let me get my trainers license? So me and Koja can go on a journey? For real?!" With a delighted squeal at her mothers nod Sarah flung herself back at the stairs. "Alright, I'm going to pack now, and tell Koja! I'm so excited! I cant wait to get to Hoenn!"

" A little bribery never hurts..." Sarah's mother laughed, tucking the note in her apron pocket as she went off to finish packing up the kitchen.

"Koja! Koja wake up, I've got big news! I mean _huge_ news!" Sarah's brown eyes locked on the scratch cat asleep of the bed. "Ahh, come on Koja, wake up!" She shook the cat until the big green eyes opened, glaring up at her sleepily. " You're going to have to stop being so lazy, Koja, because we are going to get a lot more exercise soon." The child laughed in glee at the cocked head and flicked ear that told her that the critter was confused. "Mom just said we could go on a journey. Like a for real, trainers license, pokemon catching journey!" Scooping up the Meowth Sarah danced around the room with him in her arms. "Once we get to Hoenn. Its going to be great, I cant wait!"

The rest of the week went on like this, Sarah in high spirits and Koja constantly napping. When the final moving day arrived. It was a day Sarah would remember for the rest of her life, standing there as her father and one of their neighbors hefted boxes into the moving truck. The one real friend she'd made while living there stood at her side, sniffling as they both fought back tears.

"I'm coming back, Emily. As soon as I get strong enough to travel this far on my own. You watch, Koja and me will be back before you know it, with all kinds of Pokemon to show you and new stories to tell you." Sarah sniffled, big green eyes tearing up as her friend threw her arms around her.

"I just don't want you to go." The girl wailed, tears flowing down her cheeks. "It's just not going to be the same without you and Koja around..." Emily pulled herself back, blinking up at Sarah, who stood an inch or so taller than she, being a year older.

"I'll write from Hoenn, and tell you about everything that happens, I promise. I'll tell you about all the new Pokemon we meet, and I'll buy a camera, too, and send you pictures! That way it's like you're there with us." Fighting a losing battle with the tears that threatened, Sarah embraced her friend as the moving trucks engine roared into life. Her mother walked up behind the two, placing a hand gently on Sarah's shoulder.

"Come, honey, if we're going to make the ferry we have to go now. Koja's in the truck already, waiting." All she could do was watch in dismay as her daughter dissolved to tears, the two children clinging to each other as they said their teary goodbyes.

"This isn't how a Pokemon trainer should act." Sarah said suddenly, backing up from Emily slowly. She ran her hands over her face, wiping away the tears, and drawing up a brave smile. "I've got to be tough, and brave, if I'm going to make it back here to see you guys again. Now I've gotta go, Emily, but I'll write to you when we get to Hoenn, okay? Oh!" A sudden though struck the child, and she dug her hand into her jeans pocket. "I almost forgot. This is for you, so that you don't forget about me while I'm gone. Its a friendship bracelet, see? Theres two halves, and they make one whole." Sarah held a small silver bracelet in her hand, showing the little trinket that dangled from it. It was in the shape of half of a broken heart, and had the words Best and For engraved into it. As a demonstration Sarah lifted her other wrist, showing the other half of the heart dangling from a bracelet upon it. The words engraved in this side read Friends and Ever. She pushed the two halved together, so that there was a complete heart that read Best Friends Forever.

Emily sniffled and took the bracelet, in following of her friends bravery, she managed to stem the flow of tears, though her brown eyes were still filled to the brim. She shook back the mop of short brown hair atop her head, and examined the bracelet, managing a watery smile. "Okay, you be brave, and so will I. Just promise you'll tell me everything when you write, okay?" She held out a small pinkie finger for an age old Pinkie-swear.

"Promise." Sarah's smile broadened when her friends tears stopped, and she linked her pinkie with Emily's, before turning and going to the truck, where her mother waited. She climbed into the truck, leaning from the window and waving to Emily. Even when the truck pulled so far away that Emily became a little speck on the horizon, both girls continued to wave. When the truck turned a corner, Sarah sat back in the seat, buried herself in her mothers lap, and cried.

* * *

Okay.. so this is the first chunk of this story.. I'm not sure I'm too fond of it, myself, though I've been awfully critical of myself lately... Well, review and tell me what you think of it.. I figure I'll get around to starting the next chapter soon. 


End file.
